Kiss Under The Rain
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah sosok yang aneh. Rambutnya yang pink lembut sepanjang bahu, sangat mencolok. Ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata Sakura, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Kiss Under The Rain

**Disclimer :** Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Kiss Under The Rain Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah sosok yang aneh. Di antara sekumpulan wartawan, perempuan itu tampak lain sendiri. Rambutnya yang pink lembut sepanjang bahu, sangat mencolok. Ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata Sakura, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau emerald menurut Sasuke sebenarnya bagus, namun ukurannya yang terlewat besar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/General

~Chapter 1~

**~Sakura POV~  
**Aku melihat gedung yang berdiri dengan megahnya di hadapanku. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar, aku melewati pelataran parkir yang hanya ada beberapa mobil yang diparkir. Halaman itu terasa menyengat karena tidak ada rimbun ada taman yang meneduhkan. Hanya tampak air mancur yang menurutku tidak menarik sama sekali. Air mancur tersebut terletak disisi yang tidak terlihat. Bentuknya pun biasa dan kecil sekali. Tidak seimbang dengan luas halaman. Menurutku sih air mancur itu dibuat asal-asalan saja! Seakan-akan asal ada air mancur, sudah cukup. Tidak penting bentuknya seperti apa.

Kemudian aku menapaki satu per satu anak tangga. Terdengar bunyi sepatuku beradu dengan lantai sampai aku memasuki ambang gerbang. Inikah yang namanya kantor DPR? Batinku. Mataku menyapu ruangan besar yang sangat lengang. Aku menahan nafas dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Aku khawatir bila kesunyian di gedung ini memantulkan degup jantungku.

Seumur-umur, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan masuk ke gedung yang dinamakan kantor DPR. Memang sejak SD, aku sudah mendapat pelajaran tentang Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat. Menurut pelajaran di sekolah, anggota DPR adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang mewakili suara rakyat. Jadi mereka dipilih oleh rakyat untuk menyuarakan keinginan rakyat.

Tetapi sampai dewasa, aku tidak pernah tahu dimanakah orang-orang itu bisa ditemui. Atau seperti apakah orang-orang yang dinamakan wakil rakyat itu? Aku membayangkan, pasti mereka adalah orang yang baik hati, dicintai dan mampu menyelesaikan semua persoalan rakyat. Mereka pastilah orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan karena memiliki kehangatan. Aku menyimpan senyum ketika melihat warna pink susu mendominasi gedung ini. Agak lucu juga, sebuah gedung wakil rakyat berwarna pink susu! Rata-rata gedung pemerintah seperti ini biasanya didominasi dengan warna putih, krem atau cokelat bata! Tapi, tak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkannya karena bagi masyarakat, dewan perwakilan rakyat itu tidak dapat dilihat dari gedungnya namun dari sifat orang-orang yang mewakili daerah-daerah masing-masing tersebut. Entah mengapa, aku sangat menyukai warna-warna yang mendekati pink. Aku merasa sangat bersahabat dengan warna ini. Jelas saja! Warna rambutku juga pink!

Ah ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku adalah seorang wartawan. Tugasku adalah meliput berita-berita yang berkaitan dengan pendidikan dan kebudayaan. Gajinya lumayan besar untuk ukuran wartawan pemula! Aku juga menulis cerpen untuk sebuah majalah yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

Tujuanku ke gedung DPR ini adalah untuk bertemu dengan salah satu dari wakil rakyat itu. Uchiha Sasuke, namanya, aku mengenalnya beberapa malam yang lalu di acara diskusi cerpen. Kemarin Ino, editor sebuah tabloid di Ame dan sekaligus sahabat karibku datang ke kantorku. Selama ini tabloid tempat Ino bekerja memang sering mengambil berita dari tempatku bekerja. Ino memberitahu adanya acara diskusi cerpen oleh para sesama wartawan. Lalu redaktur menugasiku untuk meliput acara itu.

Ketika itulah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami duduk lesehan, tepat bersisian tetapi tidak saling berbincang. Uggghh . . . Sasuke itu orangnya dingin sekali! Sekali aku mengajaknya berbicara, namun dia hanya menanggapinya dengan bergumam "Hn". Menyebalkan bukan???  
Dia hanya mengangguk kecil ketika aku bertanya kepadanya apakah aku boleh duduk disebelahnya. Yah . . . Aku memang mengakui bahwa dia sangat tampan! Tapi, sifatnya itu loh!!  
Rasanya ingin ku cincang dia!!!.

Acara diskusi diikuti oleh para wartawan dari berbagai media massa. Sebagian dari mereka duduk bergerombol di sisi-sisi aula. Ada yang serius mengikuti diskusi, ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada pula yang membuat diskusi sendiri. Aku mengikuti acara diskusi itu sambil sesekali mencatat di notes.

**~ Normal POV ~  
**  
Sakura mengikuti acara diskusi itu sambil sesekali mencatat di notesnya. Ia tidak menyadari bila Sasuke diam-diam terus memperhatikannya.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah sosok yang aneh. Di antara sekumpulan wartawan, perempuan itu tampak lain sendiri. Rambutnya yang pink lembut sepanjang bahu, sangat mencolok. Ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata Sakura, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau emerald menurut Sasuke sebenarnya bagus, namun ukurannya yang terlewat besar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Kali ini ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih aneh. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang lain di sana. Bukan karena mata itu tampak sebesar gentong! Melainkan karena pantulannya, riaknya, gelombangnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak terbaca di sana. Sasuke terus berusaha menebak-nebak siapa Sakura itu.

**~Tsuzuku~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Kiss Under The Rain

**Disclimer :** Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Kiss Under The Rain Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah sosok yang aneh. Di antara sekumpulan wartawan, perempuan itu tampak lain sendiri. Rambutnya yang pink lembut sepanjang bahu, sangat mencolok. Ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata Sakura, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau emerald menurut Sasuke sebenarnya bagus, namun ukurannya yang terlewat besar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/General

~ Chapter 2 ~

**~ Sasuke POV ~  
**  
Aku diundang Ino untuk menghadiri acara diskusi cerpen para wartawan ini. Aku merasa ini adalah salah satu kewajibanku untuk datang karena KEBETULAN aku berada di bagian media massa, publik, pendidikan, dan kebudayaan. Melelahkan juga sih, tapi mau apa lagi?? Semua sudah terlanjur! Aku sering sekali mendapat keluhan-keluhan dari para wartawan atau pekerja di media massa yang sebagian besar adalah para pemula mengenai gaji mereka yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan hasil jerih payah mereka. Tapi, bukankah memang kewajibanku untuk mendengar semua keluhan mereka?? Dan bukankah ini tugasku untuk membenahinya??

Hah . . .  
Mendokusai!!

Kenapa dulu aku bisa tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini ya?

Entahlah . . .  
Aku sendiri bingung.

Yah . . .  
Tapi aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena aku tidak merasa menjadi seorang "terdakwa" yang harus mendengarkan keluhan dan protes dari para wartawan itu. Aku gembira karena akan memberikan apresiasi yang baik untuk proses kreatif mereka.

Yah . . .  
Tidak terlalu buruk lah!

**~ End Of Sasuke POV ~**

Sakura mulai merasa bosan dengan diskusi yang berpanjang-panjang. Ia mengembuskan nafas panjang berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan ruang diskusi. Namun, ia masih harus menunggu orang untuk diwawancarainya tentang kegiatan para wartawan ini.

Menurut Ino, akan hadir seorang anggota dewan, pejabat yang mengurusi masalah publik seperti ini. Jadi sudah pasti komentar dan pendapatnya cukup penting untuk ditulis. Bukan itu saja, Sakura ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan pejabat itu terhadap karya-karya wartawan pemula. Karena setiap orang, apalagi pejabat, bisa saja berkomentar dan berpendapat. Tetapi apakah orang itu---pejabat itu---mempunyai kepedulian untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang muncul di masyarakat? Sakura tidak tahu dan sepertinya ia juga tidak mau tahu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura mulai tampak gelisah. Ia melihat mata Sakura terus mengelilingi ruangan. Matanya mencari-cari. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Sebentar-sebentar, perempuan itu juga mengusap wajahnya dengan jengah. Kian lama Sasuke menemukan kegelisahan di matanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Dahinya yang lebar seperti area bandara berkeryit ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pantas saja derum kendaraan yang lalu lalang sudah mulai berkurang. Di luar tampak lampu-lampu jalanan bersaing dengan bintang-bintang.

Sebentar lagi acara berakhir. Tapi ia masih saja belum menemukan tanda-tanda kalau pejabat yang dimaksud Ino akan datang. Seharusnya pejabat itu datang sejak pukul tujuh tadi.  
'Apa sih yang dipikirkan pejabat itu?? Terlambat 5-25 menit sih tidak apa-apa! Ini, sudah 2 jam setengah dan acara ini akan selesai tapi pejabat itu belum datang juga???!! Keterlaluan amat sih!!!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi, kebanyakan pejabat tidak suka datang duluan. Biasanya pejabat menunggu hadirin penuh dan membiarkan hadirin menantinya dengan PENUH kesabaran. Di mana-mana wajib hukumnya bila para hadirin menunggu pejabat. Karena sebelum pejabat datang maka acara tidak akan dimulai.

'Arrrrgggghhh . . .  
Persetanan dengan si dewan atau si pejabat itu!

10 menit lagi tak datang aku akan pulang! Apapun resikonya!  
Dipecat lah . . . Dipotong gaji lah . . .

Sabodo amat!!' gerutu Sakura lagi.

**~ Tsuzuku ~**


End file.
